Chuuya Love Story
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Terus mencintai Dazai bahkan setelah ditinggal mati bukan hal yang mudah bagi seorang Nakahara Chuuya /Persembahan untuk ulang tahun Dazai Osamu./


**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Nakahara Chuuya, Dazai Osamu

 **.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chuuya Love Story**

0o0o0o0

 **.**

Kisah cintanya bukan hal hebat yang bisa dibanggakan, justru kalau bisa Chuuya lebih ingin membuang jauh-jauh cerita lama itu dan hidup dengan cara yang lebih baik dari saat ini. Namun nyatanya membuang kenangan masa lalu sama susahnya dengan mencari orang yang pantas untuk menggantikan kenangan masa lalu itu.

Ditambah dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang tidak pernah berhenti membahas kisah cinta itu, tidak pernah bosan mengingatkan Chuuya bahwa dirinya beruntung bisa menjadi peran utama dalam kisah cinta sederhana itu. Mereka selalu berisik membahas orang yang sama, membanggakan orang yang sama, dan terus menerus membuat Chuuya mengingat orang itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun mereka bosan untuk membuat Chuuya kembali pada rasa sakit yang sama.

Inginnya Chuuya membungkam mulut mereka setiap kali nama yang sama keluar dan menjadi topik utama di tengah-tengah mereka, tapi apa daya dirinya yang sampai saat ini bahkan belum bisa berhenti menangisi nama itu setiap malam. Menghakimi orang lain itu mustahil.

"Nah, mau sampai kapan kalian membicarakan ini?"

Dua bocah yang dulunya selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu di hadapan Chuuya sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali menyebut nama orang itu lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sekarang seperti orang yang selalu mereka kagumi itu, mereka punya hobi baru; menjadikan Chuuya sebagai korban bully—sama seperti yang orang itu lakukan.

"Chuuya-san, habis ini kami ikut ke apartemenmu lagi ya?"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Bulan ini kami dalam keadaan yang benar-benar buruk. Terlalu banyak acara minum yang harus kami hadiri, kan Akutagawa?" Yang disebut namanya mengangguk setuju dan Chuuya hanya bisa menghela napas. Untuk bagian ini tidak bisa dibantah lagi, dari dulu—dari sejak orang itu masih ada bersama mereka, bagian yang satu ini memang selalu sama.

Apartemen Chuuya memang selalu menjadi tempat inap dadakan, selain karena memang luas, kemampuan Chuuya dalam memasak dan mengurus mereka selalu menjadi alasan terkuat. Chuuya sendiri menerimanya karena memang suka saat apartemennya tidak terasa kosong setiap kali mereka menginap dan berisik di sana.

"Terserah, tapi malam ini aku ada acara, jadi mungkin pulang telat."

"Acara apa?" Akutagawa yang bertanya kali ini.

"Elise meminta bantuan untuk laporan akhirnya lagi." Dua bocah itu mendesah kompak. Mereka paham kalau hal yang satu itu tidak mungkin untuk Chuuya tolak karena mamang itu adalah permintaan terakhir orang yang selalu mereka bicara itu.

"Tidak masalah, kami bisa masuk duluan."

"Selama kalian tidak macam-macam, silahkan saja. Aku punya beberapa bungkus ramen di lemari dapur. Kalian bisa makan itu dulu."

"OK!" Jawab keduanya kompak. Mereka bahkan ber-high five ria merayakan hal lumrah seperti itu, tapi Chuuya bersyukur karena mereka masih mau menemui dirinya saat orang yang selama ini menjadi panutan mereka bahkan sudah tidak pernah bisa untuk menemui Chuuya lagi.

Sejak awal sudah beberapa kali Chuuya mempertanyakan alasan mereka yang terus saja mendatangi Chuuya seperti ini, tapi jawaban yang mereka berikan selalu sama, "Karena kami masih membutuhkan Chuuya-san."

Itu jawaban yang menyakitkan kalau saja Chuuya tidak tahu arti sebenarnya dari kata-kata itu.

Bukan mereka yang membutuhkannya, tapi sebaliknya, ia sendiri yang membutuhkan mereka untuk tetap hidup dan terus berusaha baik-baik saja sampai saat ini. Kalau setelah kepergian orang itu mereka tidak datang menemuinya seperti ini mungkin sudah sejak lama Chuuya memilih untuk ikut pergi. Karena jujur saja, Chuuya membenci rasa sepi yang selalu datang menakuti dirinya setiap kali terbangun di malam hari karena memimpikan orang yang sama.

"Jah, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan. Atsushi, kau masih menyimpan kunci cadangan apartemenku, kan?"

"Masih." Sahutnya sambil menunjukan kunci dengan bandul dengan inisial nama Chuuya dan orang itu dengan bangga.

Dari dulu kunci itu memang tidak pernah kembali pada Chuuya, orang itu yang selalu membawanya, dan entah bagaimana ceritanya sekarang bisa ada pada dua bocah ini. Selama mereka tidak punya niat untuk berbuat jahat, Chuuya sebenarnya tidak keberatan, menerima kembali kunci itu justru jauh menakutkan bagi Chuuya sekarang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Bye, Chuuya-san!"

Membantu Elise adalah alasan bohong. Chuuya hanya tidak bisa terus berada di dekat mereka kalau yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan adalah orang yang sama terus menerus. Bagi Chuuya itu jadi semacam cara bully baru untuknya—ia tahu kalau mereka tidak ada niat untuk itu, tapi tetap saja, ada rasa sakit setiap kali kenangan-kenangan kecil yang mereka ceritakan tadi kembali muncul di kepalanya. Jadi ada semacam proyektor yang menayangkan potongan cerita masa lalu dalam bentuk gambar hitam putih, lengkap dengan potongan-potongan pembicaraan, dan suara orang itu.

Ia ingin terlepas dari semua kenangan itu, tapi dia sendiri tahu kalau cintanya sama sekali tidak bisa dihapuskan begitu saja. Chuuya mencintai orang bodoh itu lebih dari apapun, bahkan semua candaan keterlaluan yang dia buat, juga hobi buhun diri yang akhirnya membawa dia menemui kematian sungguhan, meninggalkan Chuuya dalam kesendirian, dan Chuuya masih mencintai orang itu.

Sejujurnya kalau bisa Chuuya ingin membenci orang bodoh sepertinya, kalau memang bisa Chuuya menemukan orang baru yang bisa ia cintai lebih dari yang pernah ia beri pada orang itu, dan kalau saja bisa Chuuya ingin berhenti untuk merasa bersalah hanya karena mengingat nama orang itu.

" _Nah, katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa hidup dengan baik seperti yang kau minta?"_

Langit gelap di atas kepalanya kosong, tidak menunjukan adanya bintang, mungkin karena tempatnya berdiri saat ini terlalu terang.

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu. Demi tuhan, aku ingin sekali mengakhiri ini semua dan menyusulmu tinggal di sana."_

Kalau saja tidak ada surat aneh wasiat yang sampai ke rumahnya waktu itu, kalau saja ia tidak mengijinkan Atsushi dan Akutagawa tinggal bersama dengannya saat itu, dan kalau saja sejak awal Chuuya terus bersama dengan orang itu, tidak akan ada rasa penyesalan seperti ini dalam dirinya.

" _Kenapa tidak kau biarkan aku ikut mati bersama denganmu seperti yang selalu kau inginkan? Bukannya kau ingin bunuh diri bersama dengan kekasihmu? Bukannya kau ingin kita tetap saling mencintai sampai mati? Aku sudah siap untuk mati bersama denganmu, aku rela mati asalkan kita bersama, tapi apa maksudnya surat wasiat itu? Kenapa harus aku yang tinggal dan hidup lebih lama? Kenapa harus aku,_ nah, Dazai, katakan kenapa harus aku yang kau cintai?"

Pantulan bulan yang ada di bawah jembatan tempatnya berhenti jadi terlihat lebih menarik ketimbang tempat sang bulan di langit. Di permukaan air sungai itu bisa dengan jelas Chuuya lihat kalau si bulan tidaklah sendirian, ada banyak cahaya pantulan lampu-lampu di kota yang menjadi bintang untuk si bulan.

Masih bisa Chuuya ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kabar yang ia dengar pagi itu. Setelah satu minggu sulit dihubungi, tiba-tiba bukannya orang yang dicari yang datang menemuinya, melainkan seorang pengantar pesan yang mengaku bagian dari kepolisian. Katanya mayat seorang pria dan seorang wanita di temukan di pinggir sungai tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Mayat si pria sudah diidentifikasi bernama Dazai Osamu karena di dalam saku mantel pria itu ada surat yang berisi pengakuan dan wasiat untuk kekasihnya—surat itu dimasukan ke dalam plastik kedap udara, dan jelas sekali sengaja dilakukan.

Si perempuan sendiri sampai sekarang masih belum diketahui siapa.

Dalam surat itu ada pengakuan dan permintaan maaf Dazai yang memilih untuk bunuh diri dengan orang lain dan bukannya Chuuya. Ada pengakuan kenapa Dazai memilih orang yang baru dia kenal untuk mati bersama dan bukannya Chuuya. Alasannya hanya satu; karena Dazai mencintai Chuuya. Dalam surat itu dikatakan kalau Dazai tidak ingin Chuuya ikut mati bersama dengannya, dia ingin Chuuya tetap hidup dan mencintainya.

Bagi Chuuya itu kutukan, itu bukan rasa cinta.

Tapi mengabaikan surat itu juga bukan pilihan yang mudah. Dazai Osamu memiliki banyak peran penting dalam hidupnya, membuang Dazai sama saja dengan membuang separuh dari alasan Chuuya hidup selama ini. Makanya malam ini Chuuya bertanya pada Dazai, apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan.

"Kalau aku mati malam ini, itu artinya aku menyerah untuk terus mencintaimu. Tapi kalau tidak aku akan hidup seperti yang kau minta. Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mencoba cara yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku, kan?"

Tersenyum Chuuya saat memanjat pagar jembatan. Untuk sesaat dia merasa takut, tapi rasa takut itu hilang bersama dengan suara tubuhnya yang tertabrak air, membuat gambar bulan disana bergerak karena gelombang besar sesaat.

Dengan cara ini mungkin kisah cinta sederhananya dengan Dazai bisa lebih berwarna dan penuh dengan tragedi luar biasa. Dengan begini, Chuuya mungkin bisa menghadapai masa depannya nanti; baik mati maupun hidup.

 **.**

* * *

0o0o0o0

 **.**

 **2** **0** **/0** **6** **/2018** **10** **:** **11**

Aku persembahkan untuk ulang tahun Dazai kemarin.

 _(Sedikit telat karena sibuk liburan.)_

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
